El cumpleaños de Pan
by Kay More
Summary: El mejor día del año para cualquier niño no es el mejor día para la pequeña Pan. Su mamá le prepara una sorpresa en la que ella no quiere estar, invita a todos menos a quien ella quisiera ver. ¿Como terminará?


_Pan está enamorada._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

- Pan, linda, te estoy preparando una sorpresa maravillosa para tu cumpleaños.

Pan deja su mochila sobre la mesa de la cocina sin fijarse en el paquete de azúcar que se derrama sobre sus cosas.

- No fuiste por mí.

- Pero te dije que no podía. ¿Acaso me estuviste esperando?

- Sí, te estuve esperando.

-Te dije que volvieras sola.

- Te esperé de todos modos.

Durante unos momentos mamá deja de jugar con la masa que se ha convertido en una enorme bola olorosa a flor de azahar. A Pan le gusta el aroma del azahar. Los vendedores de flores no venden flor de azahar, parece que solo se encuentra en las bodas. Su amiga Lina se lo dijo.

- Creo que te va a encantar tu sorpresa. – dijo mamá.

- Si lo dices ya no es sorpresa.

Mamá empieza a quitarse la masa pegada en los dedos. Tiene harina por todas partes, también en la mejilla derecha.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso, si trato de darte gusto?

Pan no responde.

Se sienta en un taburete de madera después de cerciorarse que está bien limpio. Por la mañana, en clase, sintió que algo se le pegaba al trasero: una bolota de chicle rosa con azul. De seguro una broma de Yuko o Kotaro. ¡Qué tontos son los niños! El chicle no se quita, y mamá se pondrá furiosa. Pan los insultó, y ellos le dijeron que estaba loca. Aunque hubiese querido golpearlos, tiene prohibido hacer ése tipo de cosas en la escuela, porque su fuerza podría matar a alguien, su papá se lo había dicho hace mucho, después de que concursó en un torneo de artes marciales.

El cielo está blanco, hace mucho frío para ser noviembre y tal vez hasta nieve. Estaría genial si nevara. La última vez que vio nevar, papá todavía estaba aquí, aún no se había marchado a Canadá. Fue hace ya algún tiempo, un año y medio. Había nieve en todas partes y los copos se le colgaban por el cuello. Estaban fríos y hacían cosquillas.

Qué lástima que la nieve no sea rosa, piensa Pan. Sería helado de fresa, copos de helado de fresa caerían del cielo y solamente tendría que abrir la boca para tragárselos.

- ¿En qué piensas, Pan?

- En nada.

Es la respuesta que suele dar cuando está pensando en algo y no tiene la gana alguna de que sepan en qué.

- Yo sé en qué estás pensando.

Pan deja escapar un suspiro.

Cuando era más pequeña, tenía miedo de que papá y mamá pudieran leer su mente. Ahora sabe que es absolutamente imposible. Con Lina y Ruko jugaba a adivinar. "Cierra los ojos, piensa con todas tus fuerzas en algo y te voy a decir en qué estás pensando". Pero Pan, que todo adivina, nunca adivinó nada.

¿Cómo cree mamá que puede adivinar sus pensamientos? "¿Si la nieve fuera rosa, sería nieve de fresa?" Sería en verdad sorprendente.

- Piensas en papá porque mañana es tu cumpleaños y te entristece que no estará. ¿Verdad qué sí, Pan, cariño?

- Sí.

Mejor decir que sí. Cuan defraudada se sentiría mamá si supiera como se equivoca. Le encanta que Pan piense en papá. Pan se pregunta si no se siente un poco triste porque papá no está con ella, está triste por muchos motivos, aunque no tanto porque ahora su papá esté en Canadá. Le enoja un poco no estar más triste.

- Vas a ver, será un cumpleaños inolvidable.

- ¡Caray! – exclama Pan – Regaste un montón de azúcar sobre mi mochila.

-Pero si fuiste tú.

Pan se encoje de hombros, de todas maneras ésa mochila es de material impermeable. En su habitacón, Pan llega y abraza a Peluche. Peluche es su oso, es tan viejo que ya se le cayó un ojo, mamá quiso repararlo cosiendo un botón en lugar del ojo faltante, pero Peluche ya no se parecía a Peluche. Pan entonces le arrancó el botón. "O le coses a Peluche un ojo igual al que tiene o lo dejas sin ojo". Así que, irremediablemente, Peluche se quedó tuerto.

Pan se sienta frente a su escritorio porque debe separar los plumones que pintan de los que no, tirar las calcomanías que no pegan y los coches que tuvieron demasiados accidentes y se quedaron sin llantas. Guarda un plumón sin tapa en su estuche, abre el cajón y busca, debajo del montón de dibujos que conserva desde la guardería, la foto de su cumpleaños del año pasado.

Ahí está Lina, a quien se distingue de los demás niños de inmediato porque es muy alta, parece de más edad que los demás. Se ve muy boba en la foto, Ruko está al lado de Lina y sonríe. Le faltan tres dientes y salió muy fea.

Ruko y Lina son las mejores amigas de Pan. Se conocen desde la guardería. "Desde que tienen tres meses" dice mamá. Pan no recuerda a Lina ni a Ruko a los tres meses. Junto a Maron, la hija de un amigo de la familia, Krilin, está un compañero suyo de la escuela, Tomoke Hiyasa. Maron tiene cara de asco, y Pan no la culpa, porque Tomoke siempre se hace pipí en los pantalones y huele muy mal. Le pega a todo mundo en el patio, hasta a los prefectos del comedor. Qué raro que no lo hayan expulsado.

Yuko y Kotaro hacen muecas, son chistosos. Pan se acuerda de su pantalón de deportes y del chicle pegado. Podría cortarlo con las tijeras y decirle a mamá que no supo como sucedió. También está su abuela, con cara de tensión, tratando de poner un poco de refresco en un vaso. Está Bulma, su mejor amiga, librándose del abuelo Roshi, quien está detrás de ella, quién sabe haciendo qué.

En la foto, a la derecha, al lado del tío Goten, hay alguien en quien Pan no se fija de inmediato. Es Trunks, tiene mucho pelo color lila y mira de frente. Sus ojos son azules pero en la foto no se nota. Sonríe, una sonrisa casi invisible. Pan lo mira, y sin darse cuenta, sonríe como él.

Mamá entra en la habitación, Pan esconde la foto bajo una pila de folletos publicitarios.

- ¿Qué escondes?

- Cosas.

- Mmm, bueno. ¿Me ayudas a hacer los buñuelos?

Pan dice "no" en su cabeza para imaginar que pasaría si dijera que no, pero como mamá se pondría muy triste le contesta:

- Sí, sí quiero.

- ¿Te gusta que haga buñuelos con flores de azahar?

- Sí, ¡Me encantan las flores de azahar!

Pan aplana la masa con su rodillo de repostería y un molde especial redondo que va recortando formas. La abuela Milk le regaló ese juego de repostería el año pasado, también un juego de costura. Para la abuela todo viene en juegos.

Pan piensa en la sorpresa de mamá: le preocupa que no sea un regalo. Ya le dio uno y muy grande: una grabadora y un micrófono. Tampoco quiso que se repartieran invitaciones como el año pasado: "Ya verás, yo me encargo de todo".

¿Vendrá Trunks a su cumpleaños?

Si no viene Trunks, ella tampoco. A Pan le parece una idea genial. ¡Todos sus amigos vendrían y ella no estaría!

Mamá está muy emocionada. Se la pasa cantando una canción rara sobre el río Kawaii y es la misma que a veces canta papá.

¿Para qué mamá hace tantos buñuelos? ¿Quién se los va a comer? Otra cosa, ¿Habrá invitado a Trunks? ¿Vendrá? ¿De qué sirve un cumpleaños sin Trunks?

- ¿Qué tienes, Pan? ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Me duele el estómago.

En la noche, Pan abraza a Peluche. Le tiene sin cuidado que ya sea grande para querer tanto a un oso de felpa que además está tuerto. Cuando sea mayor, como mamá, seguirá teniendo a Peluche y algunas noches dormirá con él. Si a su marido no le parece, si no le gustan los osos tuertos, se divorciará. Peluche de seguro querrá a Trunks. Pan le habla de él todos los días y Peluche le contesta guiñándole el ojo.

Mamá trabaja en su estudio, allá en el fondo del pasillo escribe como loca en una computadora. Traduce, escribe, calcula, etc. Pan se voltea y abraza más fuerte a Peluche, le da un beso en el ojo donde ya no tiene ojo.

Sonríe pensando en su gran ocurrencia: sencillamente puso su pantalón de deportes con chicle en la ropa sucia. La computadora sigue con su tip tap tip tap, es una computadora nueva que papá le dejó a mamá antes de irse a Canadá.

Ahora son las dos de la tarde. Mamá trajo trescientos buñuelos. Está loca. Nunca podrán comerse tantos, además, hay tartaletas de manzana miniatura (por lo menos cincuenta), una tienda completa de dulces y chicles y veinticinco botellas de cola y naranja. Aunque se ve bonito sobre la mesa, es demasiado.

¿Tal vez mamá se ganó la lotería? ¿O le aumentaron el sueldo? Quizá el abuelo Satán vino a dejarles dinero, lo cual es poco probable porque mamá nunca le acepta nada de dinero. Solo obsequios, a lo mejor fue un obsequio de su abuelo. Qué extraño.

- ¿Te gusta, Pan?

- Eh…sí.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

- ¿No crees que son demasiados?

- ¡Ya verás, no quedará ni uno!

- ¿Qué acaso no comen como gente normal? Podrías comprar un congelador nuevo y guardaremos los que sobren para el año que viene.

- No vamos a guardar nada. No te preocupes, ya entenderás. Vamos a que te vistas, después me ayudarás a poner los globos para decorar.

- Ya estoy vestida.

- ¿Te vas a quedar con ésos pantalones viejos?

- Siempre dices que los pantalones viejos son lo mejor del mundo – dice Pan señalando a mamá, que lleva un pantalón negro de mezclilla que ya está gris.

- ¡Para ir de paseo al bosque! ¡Para visitar a la abuela al campo! ¡Para andar de fachas el domingo!

- Hoy es domingo…

- Pan, tienes un vestido precioso de terciopelo, y es tu cumpleaños.

- No me lo quiero poner – dijo Pan rotundamente.

- Pan, dame ése gusto.

¡Ah no! Si la llega a ver Trunks con ése vestido y las mallas y las zapatillas y los moños a juego en el cabello, seguro que nunca le vuelve a hablar. ¡Nunca! Y con razón.

- Oye, es mi cumpleaños – dice Pan.

No va a ceder. También mamá percibe que no cederá, en vista de esto mamá no insiste.

- Bueno, tú ganas. Aunque hay días en que no sé que tienes en la cabeza. Un vestido tan bonito y nunca te lo pones.

Pan está sentada en la sala y el techo está cubierto de globos, todo está listo. Los buñuelos forman una montaña cuya cima está cubierta de azúcar glass. Hay un gran silencio, como si el cumpleaños ya hubiera terminado o como si nunca hubiera comenzado.

Pan no quería ser invitada a ésta fiesta de cumpleaños, lástima que fuera la suya. Hubiera preferido quedarse sola o tal vez con una amiga viendo una película y comiendo buñuelos y paletas heladas.

Tocan. Seguro que no es Trunks.

No, es Lina.

- ¡Hola, Pan! Ruko viene subiendo la escalera. ¡Ay, que bonito!

Pan está contenta de que Lina esté contenta. Mamá no habrá trabajado en balde. Está toda alocada. Pareciera que es su cumpleaños.

Lina le da su regalo a Pan: es una pluma fuente. En la parte del cargador hay una señora en traje de baño que nada en una dizque agua, la tapa de la pluma tiene forma de sombrilla. Mamá grita "¡Ay, que padre!" con la misma voz con la que diría "¡Ay, que horror!" no debería hablar así, como si tuviera seis años. A Lina le va a parecer una tonta. Además ya nadie dice "qué padre".

Ruko acaba de llegar.

- ¡Pan, mira que linda está Ruko! ¡Mira!

Ruko lleva el vestido que mamá quería que ella se pusiera. Exactamente el mismo. Con mallas violeta. ¿Dónde habrá encontrado mallas violeta? No trae zapatos tenis sino zapatillas negras de bailarina. Pan se obliga a pensar que le parece absolutamente horrenda.

Ruko le regala un estuche con broches, moños y ligas de colores muy llamativos. A Pan no le gustan los peinados. Le da las gracias. Tocan otra vez. Quizá esta vez sea Trunks. Tiene que ser Trunks.

Pan pasa delante del espejo cerca de la puerta de la entrada. No se siente bonita y sus tenis están muy sucios. Se hubiera cambiado. Trunks seguro va a preferir a Ruko con sus mallas violeta. A los muchachos más grandes seguro que les gustan las mallas violeta.

No es Trunks: es Tomoke Hiyasa.

Pan lo mira sin entender, lleva una camisa blanca y una corbata de moño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras?

- Tu madre llamó a la mía para decirle que te íbamos a dar una sorpresa.

Tomoke le tiende a Pan un gran paquete. Lo deja pasar. Huele peor que de costumbre. Se vació una botella de agua de colonia sobre su mal olor.

Mamá corre hacia él.

- ¡Qué lindo que viniste! ¿Tu mamá no subió contigo?

- No, señora – dice Tomoke como si fuera el premio nobel de los buenos modales.

Pan abre el regalo bajo las miradas burlonas de Ruko y Lina. Detestan a Tomoke Hiyasa y se burlan de ella por haberlo invitado.

"No fue idea mía. ¡Fue mi madre!" susurra Pan, que se pregunta si tendrá la oportunidad de morirse de vergüenza.

Lina y Ruko no le creen, sus madres jamás hubieran pensado en invitar en alguien que ellas no quieran.

El regalo de Tomoke es un atlas gigante que a Pan le parece maravilloso aunque no lo dice. Tiene que darle un beso y se aparta de él muy rápido. Tomoke se pone todo colorado, Ruko se ríe y Pan la oye decir: "¡Pan e Hiyasa están enamorados!"

Pan quiere llorar y gritar y golpear a Ruko, a mamá y a Tomoke Hiyasa. Hacerlos papilla, transformarlos en víctimas sanguinolentas. Harían un libro sobre ella, que mamá traduciría y Pan iría a la cárcel. ¿Hay cárcel para los que cumplen años?

Dice:

- Muchas gracias, Tomoke.

Quisiera correr a su cuarto a encerrarse y hablar con Peluche. Pan no tendrá tiempo de encerrarse en su cuarto. Durante más de una hora se dedica a atender el timbre de la entrada pensando que Trunks estará detrás de la puerta. Cada vez que abre respira muy hondo como le enseñó papá.

Nunca es Trunks Briefs.

Es Yamcha, Krilin, la abuela Milk, la vecina Itiy, Liada, a quien nunca le ha dirigido la palabra, Lokwy, a quien no quiere, Ryausuke, que no es su amigo, y muchos, muchos más que le dan regalos que no abre.

¡Ésta era la sorpresa de mamá! Invitó a todos sus conocidos y a todo su grupo, a todos menos a Trunks.

Mamá no tiene tiempo de pensar en su hija. Sirve bebidas, acomoda charolas, reparte buñuelos y comida, pone música (música que a nadie le gusta más que a los adultos) recoge envolturas de dulces y chicles, la montaña se reduce, y ya no queda ni una sola tartaleta miniatura.

Hasta la recámara de sus papás invadieron, Pan les ruega que se detengan. Saltan sobre la cama, teclean en la computadora del estudio, Yuko juega con una pistola que se ganó en un concurso, los lanza contra Lina y Ruko, que tienen la cara roja y le gritan "¡Tu casa es genial, Pan!"

Pan piensa que cuando sea el cumpleaños de Lina y Ruko el próximo mes, romperá muchas cosas en su casa. Brincará en las camas y tirará las sillas. Sólo Tomoke Hiyasa no hace nada. Está sentado en un rincón, leyendo un libro.

Pan ya no dice nada, mira otra vez aquel espectáculo y es como los desastres naturales que pasan en la tele. Lástima por mamá, es su culpa y lo tiene merecido. No quiere a nadie, lo único que desea es que desaparezcan todos.

Se ha escondido detrás de la cortina, nadie sabe que está ahí. A todos les tiene sin cuidado.

Encontró la pluma fuente que Lina le regaló. Está totalmente aplastada y nada queda de la señora en traje de baño. Solo hay un charquito de agua en el piso. Siente ganas de llorar.

Alguien levanta la cortina, es Tomoke Hiyasa.

- Déjame tranquila.

- ¿No juegas, Pan?

- No.

-Yo tampoco.

Pan se encoje de hombros sin mirarlo.

- Quería decirte que estoy muy contento de estar en tu cumpleaños.

- Yo no te invité.

- Ah, bueno – dice Tomoke y coloca cuidadosamente la cortina sobre Pan.

No huele tan mal, después de todo. Pan le dice:

- Me encantó tu atlas, Tomoke.

Ahora se pone a llorar.

Son más de las seis, Trunks ya no vendrá.

- ¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Vamos a apagar las velas! ¡Pan! ¡Ven! ¿Pero qué tienes? ¿Estás llorando?

- Rompieron mi pluma fuente.

- No importa, Pan, mi amor, te compraré otra. ¡Ve rápido a abrir! Tal vez sea una mamá.

Pan no puede evitar una sonrisa. ¡Pobre mamá! Aunque la abuela le ha ayudado, son demasiados niños, no tienen ninguna paciencia para ellos. Está visiblemente cansada y ella también quisiera que el cumpleaños terminara ya. Podrían unir fuerzas y gritar "¡Váyanse a sus casas! ¡No vuelvan nunca!" Y qué tal que hubiera treinta y cinco mamás tras la puerta.

Tras la puerta está Trunks Briefs.

Está ahí de pie, al lado del tío Goten, que trae un corte de pelo nuevo, de erizo.

- ¡Hola Pan! No pudimos venir antes. Tenía que entrenar con mi padre y así será ya todos los días…ya sabes como es.

Trunks también trae unos pantalones sucios.

- Dale el regalo, y vámonos.

- No seas torpe, Goten. No le hagas caso, Pan. Mira, te traje esto. Fue idea de Bra, ella no pudo venir porque tiene varicela. Se puso muy triste. Espero que te guste.

Pan toma con las manos temblorosas el regalo envuelto en papel brillante con muchas estrellas.

No tiene tiempo de hablar con él, porque Ruko y Lina ya lo vieron y corren hacia él. Sobre todo Ruko con su vestido de terciopelo, sus zapatillas de bailarina y sus mallas violeta. Está súper fea, pero Pan no está segura de que a Trunks le parezca súper fea…

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños Pan, feliz cumpleaños a ti"

Pan sopló, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo emplear su fuerza natural y una vela quedó prendida. Estaba segura de que las apagaría todas de una sola vez, pero iba a soplar cuando sintió que Trunks la miraba y le dolió el estómago, no se apagaron todas las velas.

Ruko grita "No te casarás éste año, ¡no te casarás!". Se ríen y patalean, Goten se burla de ellas y Yuko silba con los dedos en la boca. Nadie sabe silbar en la escuela como él.

Pan se encoge de hombros y mamá grita "¿Dónde están los platos? ¿¡dónde dejé los platos!?"

- Están en el pasillo. Los usaron para una guerrita de platillos voladores.

Mientras habla, Pan fulmina con la mirada a Ruko. Qué caso tiene conocer a una niña desde los tres meses para descubrir que es el peor de los monstruos, porque Ruko es el peor de los monstruos. No ha dejado de molestar a Trunks, de invitarlo a jugar un montón de juegos con ella, de jalarlo de la mano para mostrarle cualquier tontería.

Cuando mamá vuelve con una pila de platos completamente torcidos, Pan toma el encendedor, enciende de nuevo las velas y las apaga de golpe.

- Bravo, Pan – dice la abuela Milk.

- No cuenta si las vuelves a prender – dice Ruko.

- Sí cuenta – la contradice Tomoke.

- No. Y a ver, ¿A ti quién te habló?

- Sí cuenta, Pan. – dice Trunks guiñándole un ojo.

Al despedirse, Lina le da un beso a Pan y le dice bajito para que nadie oiga:

- Creo que Ruko está enamorada del amigo de tu tío y Tomoke está enamorado de ti.

- Déjame en paz – le responde Pan.

En ése instante suena el teléfono.

-¡Pan! ¡Paaaan! ¡Es para ti, es papá, te llama de Canadá!

Claro que llama de Canadá puesto que papá está en Canadá. A veces mamá dice cada cosa…

Pan corre al teléfono, quisiera contarle un montón de cosas pero nunca sabe que decirle cuando le llama. Cada vez que oye su voz le parece que está muy lejos y siente a veces que ya no la reconoce.

- ¡Pan, hola hija! ¡Es papá!

- Sí.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, bonita! ¿Recibiste mi carta?

- No.

- El correo seguro que no funciona bien pero la vas a recibir. De seguro que mañana. ¿Estuvo bien tu cumpleaños? Tu mamá me dijo que invitó a todo tu grupo y nuestros amigos. ¿Estás contenta?

- Sí.

- ¿No estás contenta?

- Sí.

- ¿Ya sabes que quieres para tu cumpleaños?

- No…

- Nos vemos en las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Pan-chan. Te mando un abrazo…

- Sí.

Cuando Pan cuelga, sólo queda Tomoke Hiyasa en la sala. Trunks se fue sin decirle adiós.

- Tomoke, si tus padres no llegan por ti en cinco minutos, les llamo y te quedas a dormir aquí.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – grita Pan - ¡Ya basta, ya basta!

- Pero ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Pan! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Está loca – dice Tomoke.

Al fin Pan está sola en su cuarto y cierra la puerta. Oye a mamá que está pasando la aspiradora. Va para largo…

Pan dobla cuidadosamente el papel de regalo de estrellas y lo guarda debajo de la foto familiar.

Trunks le regaló un diario, azul con un marco de grecas blancas, que cierra con una diminuta llave dorada. Pan lo abre y pasa las páginas una a una. Todas están en blanco.

Busca entre los plumones uno que pinte y escoge uno azul turquesa. Escribe "PAN QUIERE A TRUNKS" Lo hace aplicándose mucho, no quiere hacer ni una tachadura. Lee y relee su oración. Le parece muy hermosa aunque tiene un poco de miedo. Nadie debe leerla, ¡Nunca!

¿Por qué Trunks le dio este regalo?

Mira a Peluche mientras se lo pregunta. Peluche de costumbre, tan listo no contesta nada.

Cierra cuidadosamente el diario secreto y lo guarda bajo la cama, en el cajón donde se guarda el colchón para los amigos que vienen a dormir. ¡Pero no para Tomoke Hiyasa! ¿Qué le picó a mamá? ¿Por qué a veces es tan mala? ¿Por qué hace todo, todo para molestarla?

Mamá ya terminó. Viene a desearle buenas noches.

- No te hizo muy feliz mi idea, ¿verdad, corazón? Pensé que te daría gusto.

- No me gustan las sorpresas.

- La próxima vez te lo consultaré, te lo prometo. A fin de cuentas para mí también fue agotador. ¿Por lo menos probaste un buñuelo?

- No.

-Encontré un montón detrás de mi cama. ¿Quieres?

Pan y mamá improvisan una merienda de buñuelos apachurrados y jugo de manzana. Buscan en el atlas gigante de Tomoke donde están Canadá y las Islas Molucas.

- Deben ser geniales las Molucas – dice mamá con unas ojeras marcadísimas.

Pan le echa los brazos al cuello.

- ¿Vendrás por mí mañana a la escuela?

- De acuerdo, iré por ti.

- ¿No te parece que la mamá de Tomoke Hiyasa no huele para nada mal?

Mamá y Pan se ríen un largo tiempo.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Pan decide hablar con Ruko, quizá por última vez.

En cuanto entra en el patio, Ruko corre hacia ella, no tiene pinta de niña monstruo. Viste su pantalón de deportes, como todo el mundo.

- ¡Pan! ¿Sabes que dice Lina? Dice que Tomoke Hiyasa está enamorado de ti.

- ¡Dice cualquier cosa!

- Le pregunté a Tomoke si era verdad.

- ¿Por qué e preguntaste? ¿Qué te importa? ¿Y a ver, para empezar que dijo?

- Ni siquiera es verdad que esté enamorado de ti. ¡Mira el moretón que me dejó! No dijo nada y me pegó. ¡Está loco!

- ¿Si de verdad estuvieras enamorada, se lo dirías a alguien? – pregunta Pan, que piensa que Tomoke tiene algo de razón al pegarle a todo el mundo, en especial a Ruko.

- ¡Pues sí! ¿Por qué no habría de decirlo?

- ¿Y estás enamorada?

- Sí.

- ¿De quién?

Pan respira muy hondo. Se siente capaz de todo. Solo se pregunta si es tan fuerte como Tomoke Hiyasa.

- De Yuko, de Tomiyaki, de Kotaro…

- ¿De Trunks?

- ¡Ay no! Me hubiera gustado estar enamorada de él ayer…pero creo que no le interesa nada más que las artes marciales…

Pan vivió el día de escuela más hermoso de toda su vida. Primero, salió temprano y mamá no llegó. Al lado del colegio hay un gran club donde van a entrenar su tío Goten y Trunks. Se los encontró y estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo: Corrieron, e inlcuso entrenó con ellos. Salieron y comieron helado en la heladería de la esquina, se encontraron a Tomoke y Trunks lo invitó con ellos, pero no quiso. Parece que lo odia.

Aunque se ofrecieron los dos a llevarla a su casa, Pan se negó, porque seguramente mamá tarde o temprano llegaría y no podría irse así como así. Goten tuvo que irse, pero Trunks se quedó con ella y compró muchas golosinas que compartió con Pan.

- Eres muy simpática, Pan. Me agradas mucho.

- Tú también eres muy agradable – respondió Pan, con ganas de reírse porque ahora que había comenzado a llover más fuerte Trunks tenía el cabello pegado en la cara.

- Eres muy distinta a las demás niñas, no estás enamorada como todas, no piensa en chicos todo el tiempo.

- ¿Tú estás enamorado? – preguntó Pan lamentándolo haberlo dicho.

- Yo prefiero entrenar por ahora, porque no me gusta ninguna chica aún.

- Entonces nunca estaré enamorada de nadie.

Pan estuvo a punto de añadir "Excepto de ti". Por suerte no dijo nada.

Mamá llegó por fin con dos panecillos en la mano, afuera ya todo estaba muy oscuro.

Ésa fue la primera vez que Pan estuvo de noche en la escuela.

- Corazón, ¡Ay, mi Pan! Perdóname…se me hizo muy tarde, hay un tráfico infernal. Pero… ¡Estás empapada! ¡Qué no los vigilan! ¡Vas a pescar una pulmonía! Gracias Trunks, de no haber sido por ti…

- Está bien. Fue muy divertido estar con Pan toda la tarde.

- ¡Pero qué dices! Debes estar muy ocupado en tu casa, ayudándole a tu mamá…

- No hay problema, Videl.

- Son unos inconscientes estos los maestros…voy a decirle al director…

- ¡Nos vemos, Pan!

Trunks se despidió y se marchó. Mamá seguía con la alegata todavía…

- ¡Que asuman sus responsabilidades! Mira que dejar a un niño solo en la escuela…

- Mamá…

- ¡Seguro que pescas una pulmonía!

- Mamá…

- ¡Es de no creerse!

- ¡MAMÁ!

- ¿Qué, qué pasa?

- Sabes. Me gustaría quedarme todos los días después de clases a estudiar y a entrenar en el club. Y ya sé que le voy a pedir a papá de cumpleaños…

- ¿Ah sí, qué?

- Un traje para artes marciales.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
